ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Mage
de:Blaumagier fr:Mage Bleu es:Mago Azul ja:青魔道士 __NOEDITSECTION__ =Job Overview= |} | valign="top" width="33%" | =Job Traits= *See Blue Mage Job Traits for a list of the currently known traits gained by spell combinations. | valign="top" width="33%" | =Group 1 Merits= |} =Blue Magic= :Main article: Blue Magic |} Spell List | valign="top" width="25%"| | valign="top" width="25%"| | valign="top" width="25%"| |- |colspan="4"| |} Acquiring Blue Magic *Blue Mages may learn special abilities (known as Blue Magic) used by the monsters they, or their party, defeat. *Blue Mage must be set as your main job; it is not possible to learn blue magic with /BLU set as your support job. *A Blue Magic spell can be learned 29 or less Blue Magic Skill levels below the skill cap of the spell's job level. A capped Blue Magic Skill is necessary to learn Spells as early as possible. See Blue Magic Skill for an in-depth explanation of this game mechanic. *The Blue Mage must not be KO'd when the monster is defeated. You can however be alive when move is used, then KO'd, then raised and learn it when the monster is defeated. *It is possible to learn spells from monsters that are Too Weak for your level. *It is possible to learn spells from monsters that are attacking someone outside of your party if you claimed the monster. *It is possible to learn Blue Magic from BCNM's, Besieged (although to do so someone in your party must land the finishing blow on the mob that used your spell), Assault, and Salvage. *It is possible to learn Blue Magic from Dynamis, even if a member of your alliance did not land the killing blow. *It is possible to learn Blue Magic from Einherjar, even if a member of your alliance did not land the killing blow. *It is not possible to learn Blue Magic from a monster while too far away to receive exp, however, you do not have to actually need to be close enough to see the monster. *It is possible to learn Blue Magic if Call For Help has been used on the target. *It is possible to learn Blue Magic during Campaign, provided the Blue Mage does not have Allied Tags and the monster you are trying to learn it from doesn't have Allied Tags either. *It is not necessary to be the target of a monster's special ability in order to learn Blue Magic. *It is not necessary for the TP attack to connect, but it must execute. *It is possible to learn Blue Magic from Maze Lurkers in Moblin Maze Mongers, assuming the monster is the correct species and uses the ability to be learned. *It is not necessary to be in the same zone when the spell is used, but you must be within the zone and within range of the monster before it dies in order to learn it. | valign="top" width="50%" | =Magic Skill Ratings= |} See Blue Mage Skill Caps for a by-level breakdown of Weapon Skill limits. = Artifact Equipment = :To see a side by side comparison of Artifact/Relic sets visit Artifact/Relic Sets Comparison. | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | | valign="top" width="20%" | |} =Blue Mage Guides= Blue Mage User Guides category:jobs